The Almighty Oberon
by ThatOneDeva
Summary: Natsu got into an accident that left him without his arm or leg so he couldn't participate in the S-Class trials follow him on his adventurous juorney to hunt 10 Dragon Gods Natsu x harem maybe no lemons rated m for gore and swearing
1. Chapter 1

" _Come on gramps!" "Natsu the S-class trials are dangerous you can not compete with one arm and a one leg!" Makarov exclaimed._ The thought kept playing over and over in his head he never thought he could be this bored, at he moment Natsu was resting in the infirmary on a mission to take out a dark guild he ended up burning off his frigging right arm and left leg and was waiting patiently for his new prosthetic limbs. The problem was patient and Natsu Dragneel do not go in the same sentence. **"UUUUHHHHHHH, JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"** He yelled. As if by the grace of the god an elderly couple walked in carrying a fairly big box. "Um, who are you?" he asked. "Oh you probably don't recognize us since you were so young when we met well im Miss Jane and this is my husband Vlad he is a steel-make mage he made your friend gildarts limbs." she said. Oh yeah you would bring me, gray, and erza candy every time you were in town. And your husband would try and teach me maker magic which didn't work out so well. He chuckled. Apparently he triggered something. **.BLOOD!** Vlad said. Well lets get those limbs on so I can take my husband back to therapy. Jane said as she knocked Natsu out.

 _ **LINNNNNNNEBREAKKKKK**_

"Ow, how long was I out" Natsu said while rubbing his head. Just a few hours. Jane said. "Well how did it go?" Natsu asked. "You tell me walk, around get used to it" Jane said. Natsu walked around the room like a natural, exceeding Jane's expectations. "Well me and my husband have duties to attend to go see your guild mates you haven't been outside this room in weeks" Jane said with a frown. WEEKS! Natsu wasn't expecting that he thought well time sure does fly when all you do is eat a sleep. He walked up the stairs ready to greet his friends and congratulate who ever became S-class but all he say were the many sad faces of fairy tail members. "Hey guys whats up, whats with all the long faces?" He asked. Even his best friend friend happy was down in the dumps. "Hey happy whys everyone so down?" he asked Happy looked up to Natsu with teary bloodshot eyes. There gone Natsu, everyone who went to Tenrou island is...dead. Happy burst into tears and hugged his partner. Natsu hugged back with one arm but clenched his metallic fist. He sat happy down and walked onto the stage.

"HEY THUMB SUCKERS, LISTEN UP"! Everyone stared at Natsu with irritated expressions. Come on Natsu were trying to mourn here! said Macao. YEAH! GET OFF THE STAGE NATSU! said Max. People started to hurl insults at Natsu, but people started to notice the heat rising in the room and stopped. "THIS ISN'T FRIGGING FAIRY TAIL, THE FAIRY TAIL I KNOW WOULD HAVE GOT OFF THEIR BUTTS AND STARTED GOING ON JOBS AND HELPING OUT THE GUILD NOT SIT AND MOPE AROUND DO YOU THINK THE PEOPLE YOUR MOURNING WOULD WANT YOU TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR THEM TO SOLVE THEIR PROBLEMS!" Everyone shook their heads. "THAT'S RIGHT CAUSE WHO ARE WE!" Everyone mumbled fairy tail. "I SAID WHO ARE WE!" Everyone said a little louder with tears in their eyes Fairy tail! I SAID WHO ARE WE! He stuck up his thumb and index. FAIRY TAIL! The Guild screamed . "Ya damn right we are." Natsu said with his signature grin.

 _ **LINNNNNNNEBREAKKKKK**_

It has been exacactly on month since the dissapearance of tenroujima and natsu and happy are now scowering the ocean looking for any survivors Natus has changes a lot he has matured a lot to live up to the guild expectations he has also been growing in height and even got into swordplay to distract himself from the death of his friends. Happy has also been training he has been learning transformation magic and can take on the form of a blue dragon with red eyes _I know there around here somewhere happy I can feel it_. Natsu's eyes burst open and he looked down and saw a small girl "happy stop" Natsu yelled. "Look down" Happy's red eyes widened when he saw a puff of white fur.

 _Blue Hair_ "Natsu thought"

 _White Fur_ "Happy Thought"

"Wendy!" Natsu Yelled.

"Carla!" Happy yelled.


	2. Forgive Me, for I have sined

**Authors Note:**

 **I've been wanting to write a new chapter, and then I felt like I was forcing it on myself like I was pointing a gun to my head forcing myself to write or freaking Shia Labeouf was screaming in my year every morning to "JUST DO IT!" "DON'T LET ONE CHAPTER BE ONE CHAPTER" And then I proceed to grab the Katana next to my bed and then question his honer. Well anyway enough banter, I wasn't into what I was doing, I was bored with writing and which I weird because I usually into what I write on paper or whatever. I will try to write a new story with my own OOC Natsu in my writing, this time fully into it.**

 **Your one true savior,**

 **Deva**

 **P.S:I may keep writing the "The Almighty Oberon"**


End file.
